


Monster

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela feels guilty, Angst, Body Horror, Death, Everything Hurts, Failed resurrection, Gabo is confused, Gore, M/M, Pain, Resurrection, So much angst, poor gabi, pre-reaper gabe, well... he's currently turning into Reaper so I guess it's kind of in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: This couldn't be happening. Gabriel Reyes wasn't a monster. Gabriel Reyes wasn't dead.Was he?Gabo turning into Reaper, pretty much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY angsty. I would say I'm sorry but honestly I live and breathe angst so... I hope you like it!  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

Gabriel Reyes burned all over, his flesh crawling off of his bones one second and then regenerating in the next. Smoke, black and wet and clinging, billowed out from between his lips, sticking in the back of his throat, filling his lungs, pushing the oxygen out.

When he opened his eyes, everything was obscured by the same smoke, everything was being consumed, eaten, _devoured_. He screamed in pain. A pale hand reached for him through the smoke.

“Jack,” He gasped.

“What’s wrong with him? Angela, what did you do?!” An echoing voice said.

His skin began to melt again, and it was then that he realized that the smoke was _him_. He could feel it floating, sticking to the figures in the room, to the furniture, to his clothes. He could feel the leather coat of his strike-commander, his Jack. And then, all at once, the smoke curled back into him and he was whole again.

“Jack!” He called, stronger this time without the smoke clogging his lungs. He could already feel himself disassembling again, burning, twisting. “Please, you have to help me!” He choked. The smoke found its way into his lungs once more. It clawed down his throat and filled the empty spaces until his breathing was ragged and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

A cool hand touched his cheek and it took everything Gabriel had not to vomit when he felt his flesh _stick_ to it. He couldn't let Jack see him like this, he couldn't do this to his husband.

“No, please!”

“I-I don’t know what… He was dead and I tried to… and then-” Angela’s words broke off with a horrible sob.

Dead? That couldn’t be right. He had passed out from the pain, from the explosion, from the shrapnel in his chest. Unless…

Gabriel felt for the jagged metal that had buried itself in him during the explosion. He ripped at the smoke, tearing into himself until wet, black chunks stuck under his fingernails and he realized there was no blood just smoke. 

Large, cool hands grasped his, stopping his motions. Gabriel could hear his husband’s harsh breathing even over his own. And when Jack spoke, he could hear the waver in the other man’s usually steady voice.

“Gabriel! Gabe, stop. You’re okay. You’re alive. I’m right here with you.”

Gabriel gasped, smoke churning out of him. He gagged on it, dry-heaved until the muscles in his abdomen were sore.

He was dimly aware of a needle going in his arm once the smoke reformed his shape again, and as he began to lose consciousness again and Jack began to fade, he swore he heard Angela whisper the word “monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
